


The Di Angelos

by Shadowbones2311



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, No demigods or gods, no camp half blood, people with special abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbones2311/pseuds/Shadowbones2311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who moves out of a house on Olympus drive always offers the new owners a piece of advice before driving quickly away. It's always the same:</p><p>Stay away from house 13. Stay away from the Di Angelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Di Angelos

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to keep Maria and Bianca alive, there are no gods or demigods in this story instead it's people with strange abilities and weird auras please comment I need good critisism to make my writing better. Please tell me if I can make anything better it if anything is wrong.  
> I'm getting close to exam week so I won't post as often as I'd like but I'll try to post frequently when possible. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a prologue than a chapter but oh well

The Di Angelos were weird. Plain and simple. They had always been a weird bunch, they kept to themselves and they had this... this _vibe_ about them.

The father, Hades Di Angelo seemed to attract shadows and people could sense death about him like some sought of disease.

Maria Di Angelo, at first, didn't seem strange a little peculiar perhaps, but you'd have to be with a husband like Hades. She was friendly and chatted with the neighbours, brought cake to tea parties and was friendly if not a bit detached. Then one day she was passing by a man standing outside a hospital and she said very quietly

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The man looked confused and she simply responded to his unasked question "you're wife." And left. A few moments later the doctors came out to find the man and told that his wife had died in childbirth. After that it seemed that Maria had an uncanny sense of when someone was going to die. The people in their Neighbourhood claimed it had always been around her that vibe the presence of death.

The eldest daughter Bianca was perhaps the most normal of the family which considering the family she came from wasn't saying much. She would be seen talking to air and when people asked her who she was talking to she would say something like: "Sophia Blanca." The problem was the dear old Sophia had died in her sleep a few months before. Other than this talking to dead people though she was rather normal and people could excuse the talking to thin air as a _special_ problem. Meaning they thought she had a mental disorder, but being a Di Angelo most weren't convinced and simply told themselves this to convince themselves that even the strangest families had their normal family members. The only problem with thinking that Bianca was normal was the fact that she had absolutely no problems with her other families oddities.

The weirdest child by far was Nico Di Angelo. For one he seemed to hang around the graveyard almost _all_  the time, even when he was young you could find him around the graves like you could find ordinary children his age playing around the swings in the playground. For another thing he would talk to the graves much like his sister would talk to air, he would leave presents at graves for people he didn't even know and some say they can see him wandering among the graves at times as late as midnight. His aura of death was stronger than anyone else's in the family except possibly his father's, he seemed to radiate death and shadows. The final thing that in people's eyes made him utterly unordinary was that anyone who was mean to him, anyone who bullied him always seemed to suffer afterwords. Nobody could really explain it but it was like someone snuck into their rooms at night and pranked them, things like moving around things in the room whilst they were in it and tying them up in bedsheets to the ceiling whilst they were asleep, nobody bullied Nico Di Angelo ever now not after they'd seen the after affects of Nico's revenge, the victims were scared, beyond scared petrified and they hardly ever talked about what had happened to them.

The truth was nobody really knew the extent of the Di Angelo's weirdness they only saw them in public when all four of them made a conscious effort to appear normal.

All anyone knew was that the Di Angelo's were strange, stay away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter, just a side note I am from England not America so I might spell things differently also if I decide, and I may not, to put in Nico speaking Italian then it will be straight from google translate, so it could be wrong, just one more thing I may have mentioned this in the chapter after this but I am writing the on my iPad so please do inform me of any wrong spellings or sentences that don't make sense it's very hard to type on this.


	2. House no. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and will see each other for the first time probably very cliche there's a lot of Nico's thoughts before the actual plot though sorry for any bad spelling I'm doing this on my iPad so please be tolerant thank you

Eight. Thought Nico resigned. Eight families moving away, at the same time. Olympus drive only had 13 houses, there hadn't been this many people moving out since he was 12 and ten families moved away. The problem was when people moved in they tried to be nice and friendly and treat them like ordinary people but in the end everyone was the same. Everyone moved on eventually. His sister was lucky. She had found at school a club for girls it thought them how to survive in the wilderness how to do archery, it was held by a girl called Artemis. She hated boys therefore it was a girls only club. Nico was glad that she had found friends who didn't care about her strangeness, rather they embraced it, but they seemed to be pulling her away from him. They no longer shared experiences like they used to, talk to the dead like they used and she barley set foot in the cemetery anymore. He sighed. No use complaining.

One family in particular was of interest. They were moving into house twelve across the street. It was a mother and daughter but what was most interesting was that the daughters father was Pluto. Pluto was Hades identical twin. They had shared everything, except a death date. Pluto died four years ago. The mother, Marie, had taken her maiden name Levesque after her husbands death, since then they had moved from place to place. In each town, apparently they were thrown out because the town folk got uneasy about them and called them witches. I mean God no one hunts down witches anymore, what time period are they living in, the 1400's.  
Nico sighed. Other than Hazel and her mum he knew nothing about any of the other new people, they could be completely ordinary. Hazel could be completely ordinary and the towns she visited could just have been prejudice. Doubtful. If she was related to Hades then there would be something strange about her. He didn't think she'd be anything like him though.

Nobody in his abnormal family was like him. His father could find and cause death as easily as flicking a finger he could even raise the dead and create armies of bone, his mother could tell exactly when and where someone was going to die she could even tell who was going to die from being near a person close to them, his sister could talk to dead spirits and even send them to do her bidding. He could do more than all of them. Nico could talk to ghosts and raise skeletons from the ground, he could crack the earth and send people down to hell. He could change someone into a nameless faceless ghost, he could control shadows and do with them as he pleased for example what he had dubbed, shadow travelling, he could travel through shadows. His father was better at causing death than him and could raise more skeletons than him, but he was fine with that. You see there was a problem with having a great amount of power, people could sense it. His mother and his sister had very low key powers, talking to dead being able to tell if someone was going to die. He'd been doing that in kindergarten, but they got something he never got. A chance to be _normal_. If they didn't show people their power publicly no one would notice. There aura, the power they had was so low compared to his and his fathers they could easily disguise themselves as ordinary humans. What he would give for that chance. His sister was beautiful and brave and so almost normal that she could have friends she could join clubs she could go out with normal guys and be a normal teenager. It was so frustrating. She was perfect. He could tell even in his so unordinary family that she was the favourite. There glowing girl. Bianca. His father doted on her, his mother laughed with her, at school people would hang on to her every word. Only the people who lived on Olympus drive would ever treat her less that normal and even then the change was so insignificant it was hardly noticed. You could brush of talking to air as a mental illness after all. Nico knew his mother never meant to care for one child more than the other, it was just so obvious to Nico. He loved Bianca too, loved her with all he had, but envy could strike anywhere and how could someone like him so accustomed to shadow that he could disappear into it, how could he ever compare to Bianca.

A car driving into house 7 caught his attention and pulled him from the cyclone of jealous thoughts flooding his brain and wrecking it, tearing to pieces all of the flimsy structures that collectively made his conscious mind. The car was a red Lamborghini behind it pulled up a black Land Rover and behind that pulled up a big van, for moving stuff, probably. Out of the Lamborghini came a tall, muscular man mid to late thirties, though he could probably pass of as late twenties, and he had a tan. He was practically golden and smiling as he stepped out the car like

 _Hey I've probably just been through a really long drive just to arrive at a house that probably won't be properly furnished for another few days and I still have to unpack, isn't life great_.

Out of the passenger door to the Lamborghini stood a sixteen, or thereabouts, boy who looked like his father so much he could be his double except for the fact that you could see his eyes, blue like a Californian summer sky.

You could say that Nico was making assumptions, what if the boy isn't the mans father. But honestly if you'd been there you would have jumped to that conclusion too. Nico liked to trust his instincts and I'd his instincts told him that the boy was the mans son then so be it.

Out of the Land Rover climbed a woman who looked kinda like the boy and two children a boy and a girl each looked about the other boys age. That would probably make the woman the mother.

Nico opened his window just a crack to see if he could hear anything. Instead he got hit by a wave of.... _Something._  It was so overpowering he almost fell out the window. It felt like sunshine and music and light and life all rolling in waves coming off from that family. 

Nico immediately knew what it was. It was the aura of something not all human, something like his father, mother, sister, something like him.

Nico very much doubted one person was producing that much power, it must be the sheer number of people overpowering his senses.

Nico almost forgot how to function but voices coming from the family there him from his daze.

"Austin! Stop it! It was mine! MINE!" Screamed the blond girl from the Land Rover, the boy from the land rover replied,

"It wasn't Kayla. I found the guitar first I keep the guitar simple, tell her Will."

"Both of you calm down" replied Will the boy from the Lamborghini.

" How could you side with him William Solace, he stole my guitar" screamed the blonde girl. 

The boy Will protested but by then all was lost and the girl and boy from the Land Rover ranted all the way inside while the woman just sighed and shook her head as she followed who he assumed were Kayla and Austin inside closely shadowed by who he yet again assumed to be her husband. This left Will Solace outside. Nico didn't know what had alerted this boy to his presence but swiftly Will turned and stared hard at Nico.

Nico's world dissolved into those eyes. Those blue summer eyes looked right into his soul into he essence into his very being. Everything that is was and could ever be went down the drain as soon as the boy smiled. It was the end of Nico Di Angelo. He faintly heard shouting and then realised that he had been staring for an inexcusable amount of time and shut his window at a record breaking speed.

"Nico, come down here please" Maria Di Angelo called pleasantly.

As Nico trudged downstairs only one thing was running through his mind.

_Will Solace._


	3. Chapter 3

Maria Di Angelo was a rather sociable person, despite what others may believe. She would, for example, always greet new neighbours with a home baked pastry. This pastry varied from day to day, if new people came on Thursdays they would be greeted with a basket of fresh baked cookies, if it was a Monday then muffins straight from the oven would be on their doorstep within the hour and, if it was a Friday then pie it was. Today Maria had carefully prepared apple pie for the new owners of house number Seven, Olympus drive.

 _What exactly does this have to do with me?_ Nico thought.

Nico Di Angelo was not a sociable person and found the dead much better company than the living. So why oh why was his mother sending him to greet the neighbours? HIM! He just could not figure it out. Sending Bianca would have been a much better plan, but no, apparently she was busy with her hunters and didn't have time to take apple pie round to the new people. The only reason that came to mind was that Maria had decided she didn't like the people moving into house number Seven and wanted Nico to scare them away. There was one flaw in this theory. Maria was nice and she liked people, so why would she wish to get rid of the new neighbours before she had met them?

Nico sighed. He was doing that a lot lately. He found himself staring at the door to house number seven.

_Deep breaths, you've got this. Hand over the pie, smile nicely tell them it's from your mother, get out of there before they sense your death aura. You can do it._

_No I can't._

Nico began to stress out he never did well with people, especially new people. Taking in one last lungful of air he raised his hand to the knocker and rapped three times quietly.

_Maybe they won't hear it. Maybe I can just run away quickly. Leave the pie and run sounds good._

The door opened.

It was now or never. Nico so wanted to choose never, because standing I front of him was Will Solace. All of the breath that Nico had so carefully drew into his lungs was knocked out of him in seconds.

He smiled. Will Solace smiled. It was a smile that could light up an entire world with light to spare.

Nico quickly realised that he was supposed to say something.

"ugghh ... ciao mi chiamo Nico Di Angelo.... ho portato la torta di mele mia madre ha fatto .... se non volete che questo è bene um ..." (ugghh... hello my name is Nico di Angelo.... i brought apple pie my mother made it.... if you dont want it thats fine um...) Nico stuttered.

Will looked confused. " um I'm sorry but what did you say I don't understand... Whatever language you just used. Could you repeat that in English maybe?"

Nico wanted to sink into the ground right about now. He could probably open up a crack in the road and disappear through it but his parents had always told him to hide his powers. Damn. Onto plan B.

 _I hate plan B._ Nico thought sullenly as he took in a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm Nico Di Angelo. I live down the street, house number thirteen. My mother baked pie and she sent me over."

Will smiled. Again. How many times in one day could one person smile. He seemed to practically radiate sunshine. No wait. Now he thought about it the entire house seemed to radiate music and sunshine just as much as his house emanated death and shadows. Nico frowned. This was not normal, houses don't just develop an aura as soon as someone moves into them, which must mean that it's Will's family giving of that strange vibe.

Nico concentrated, hard. Harder than he'd ever concentrated before, and he felt it. That thing that he always felt when around his family. That feeling of strangeness, it was the same and yet, the opposite. This weird feeling was warm and lively and felt nice and... sunny. _Sunny_. Why on earth was the new neighbours house feeling sunny.

It hit Nico then, like a ton of bricks. On a freight train. With an especially heavy set of weights on board.

Will was like him. Will was like him and he didn't feel like death.

It was like everything rushed at Nico too fast. Will was like Nico, and Will didn't have an aura of cold death, he had a welcoming aura. Which meant he had probably never gone through what Nico had. Will, heck it was probably all of Will's family too, had abilities like Nico and he hadn't gone through all the hostilities Nico and his family had.

Now Nico new he was probably jumping to a million different conclusions at once. What if Will didn't have abilities, even if he did he may have suffered hostility too. But Nico new that to some extent normal humans could sense an aura, could tell people like Nico were different. Actually, no, Nico should change that thought, he hadn't thought anyone was like him and his family, call him arrogant but there had been no evidence of families like his.

As Nico started to get his head round this huge truth he realised that Will had been calling his name, probably for several minutes now. He snapped his head up to meet Will's eyes. Will looked concerned and at that moment Nico knew he couldn't deal with this right now. So Nico did what he did best. He ran and didn't look back.

Will looked after the slightly short dark haired boy as a ran away from him, and sighed. "See you soon Death Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the last chapter in a while as exams are coming up, but you never know. Also I don't speak Italian so any corrections are welcome please message me. On another note I just finished trials of Apollo and OMG not to spoil anything but. Solangelo. Just... I was so happy. Anyway if you haven't read it please do read it because it is fantastic so hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

All of the other seven families moved in the very next day. The seven, as Nico had dubbed them, were rather different families.

The Grace's, who moved into house number 1, were comprised of three people; the father, Zeus, seemed strict, wearing a navy blue pinstriped suit and staring forward with a hard expression and cold eyes. It reminded Nico of his father's, save for the fact that while his father emanated waves of darkness, this man crackled with electricity.

Thalia Grace was the oldest child. She seemed kinda punk, wearing a black leather jacket and a Death to Barbie T-shirt. Her hair was black and styled in a kind of spiky fashion and her blue eyes shine with the same electricity her fathers do, just less so.

The final member of the family was a tan, tall boy with blonde hair and the blue electric eyes of the family, Jason Grace. He seemed laid back, smiling all the time. He seemed to have a kind nature, and though he maybe wasn't the most intelligent boy Nico had ever met, he seemed to be a peacekeeper

House 3 was being moved into by a family of four. A mother, father and two sons.  
The father was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with a Neptune's lucky fishing hat. You could sense the sea all around him. If you closed your eyes you could almost hear the crashing waves and feel the sand beneath your feet, the water lapping at your toes. He seemed generally laid back and happy, with an amused light shining in his eyes.

The mother did not have a powerful aura. At all. This was strange to Nico, as all of the other people who had moved in had had some sort of aura, though now that he thought about it though the mother of Will Solace hadn't had that strong of an aura at all, and maybe not any aura. The sheer numbers of the Solace family seemed to have masked her lack of aura with their own. In any case, Sally Jackson (he had found out her name after listening to the family unpack) seemed...nice. There was no other way of describing it. She simply seemed to be one of those nice people. Nico couldn't help but automatically like her.

The oldest son, at least, Nico guessed that he was the oldest, was called Percy Jackson. He also felt like the sea and looked the part too, with sea green eyes, black hair and an easy smile. He was going to be one of those popular kids at school.

The youngest child (again this was a complete guess) was called Tyson. He seemed...out of place. He was huge, taller than Percy with hair that covered his eye, he lumbered over to the front door carrying three huge fully packed suitcases as though they were nothing. The aura around him was barley there, it was there you got a hint of ocean coming from him, but it was nowhere near as strong as his siblings or his fathers.

Nico was starting to get a headache. Dam, too many auras. I can't deal with this.

Moving in to house five was a family of four.

The father was military, he seemed to be strong and powerful, with an aura to match. You could sense war and military might around him, some sort of inexplicable strength, but also a sense of grief and death. Not the kind of death that hung around Nico's family, but the kind that hung around a family who had lost someone. It wasn't hard to guess who it was, as there was no mother in this group.

The grandmother seemed frail. She obviously had Chinese origins, and looked very traditional. Thank the lord she had no aura! Nico didn't think he could deal with every person in every family on the street having a powerful vibe about them.

The daughter was mean looking and muscled. She must be wear XXXL clothes, and she looked like a bully, but then again, Nico tried not to judge someone until they beat him up. This girl, Clarisse, he discovered her name to be, had a powerful aura, just like her dad. Her's seemed more chaotic...less militarised and much more bloodthirsty.

The son, Frank, had the same aura as his father. However, his seemed changeable, as though the aura could easily be manipulated into something else. The boy himself seemed shy, something that Nico couldn't fathom, as he looked strong and capable, like those guys at school who worked out at the gym hard every night for two hours.

That family was strange, Nico decided, but they had a powerful feeling about them.

House six was being occupied by a family consisting of three people. The mother's dark hair framed her face, and her piercing grey eyes had a light of intelligence, just like her vibe. A feeling of knowledge and wisdom surrounded her, an intelligence far beyond any normal person.

The father was one of these new people with no aura, thankfully. He had sandy blonde hair and intense brown eyes. He wore a wrongly buttoned shirt which had half the collar higher than the other. He had a mad professor feel about him, though not in the aura kind of way. He seemed like the kind of person who'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed firmly into his neck.

The daughter, Annabeth, had an air of confidence surrounding her, and the same aura of intelligence surrounding her as her mother. She also had her mother's storm grey eyes and her father's blonde hair. She had an athletic build, and paired with her intelligence Nico figured she wouldn't have a problem with school when it started on Monday.

The new occupants of house nine were an odd pair, to say the least. Nico could tell that they were father and son. The dad, Hephaestus, was ugly. There was no way around saying that. He had an oddly misshapen head and a hugely muscled body, along with scars covering his face. One shoulder was higher than the other and his leg was in a metal brace. However, his huge hands seemed to handle the objects in his palm with delicacy. He also had a powerful aura. Great. He had a mechanic vibe, a feeling of pulling things apart and making them better, of disassembling and then reassembling again.

His son was a Latino boy with dark brown hair and an impish smile. In contrast to his father, he was quite small, though his hands were moving just like his dad's. He seemed to be messing with a few pipe cleaners and some metal bits and bobs. A few seconds later the purpose of his fiddling became clear, as he sent the newly made helicopter flying into his back garden. He had the same mechanic vibe as his dad, perhaps slightly weaker.

Nico was really starting to get a pounding migraine. Too many powerful auras in one localized area, way too much for Nico.

House ten was definitely the most flashy house on Olympus drive, a complete opposite to house 13, whose colour scheme was black and dark grey. It always seemed to attract movie stars and famous models, or singers looking for a nice retreat from wherever they usually lived. These new house owners were no different. Tristan McLean was moving in to house ten. Nico honestly wasn't surprised, these new occupants seemed to suit house ten. Tristan McLean was a well known actor. The mother, Aphrodite, was gorgeous, and so was the daughter. The dad was normal, no aura, no vibe, no nothing. Now that he thought about it, Tristan McLean didn't seem to be aware of his wife or daughter's aura.

Aphrodite had this love and beauty vibe going on. She was gorgeous, there was that, but she was giving of a feeling of beauty and love. She was the most beautiful woman Nico had ever seen and seemed to become even more perfect every second.

Piper McLean, the daughter seemed to be beautiful without wanting to be. She was part Cherokee, and her hair was cut messily and thrown into a side braid with feathers woven in. She was most definitely pretty in an effortless way. Her aura helped things along, as she had the same love and beauty vibe as her mother, but she seemed more adventurous.

The final family to move in were arguable the family of most interest. Marie Levesque and her daughter Hazel, Nico's aunt and cousin, were moving into house twelve. Maria Di Angelo had been waiting rather impatiently for their arrival all day, and she could still remember when she first met Marie and they had been rather good friends. She could also remember the last time she saw Marie Levesque, at Pluto's funeral.

Marie had golden brown hair and dark skin. She was a fortune teller by trade, and had an odd aura surrounding her, one of magic and unseen things, of a mist of cloaking and hiding. She was, before the death of her late husband, a greedy and selfish woman, best known by the name Queen Marie, but after the death of her beloved she changed. She grew less self-centered, and seemed to understand family more. Grief became a little more familiar to her.

Her daughter, Hazel, had an aura that took after her father, a vibe of wealth and rich jewels just under the earth. It was a mysterious aura. Though she took after her father in that aspect, she looked just like her mother, golden brown hair and skin, and amber eyes. However, Hazel could smile much easier than her mother ever could.

As soon as they pulled into the drive way Maria ran out of the house to help them move in. She desperately wanted them to feel welcome after the harsh troubles they had faced.

Nico was facing a different trouble. With all these new families all these different and powerful auras surrounding him he felt closed off in a tight space. His head was pounding and he couldn't think straight. Everything was suppressing him. He felt both cold and hot, his migraine was steadily getting worse, and his power was growing out of control. Unbeknownst to him every strange being in the street could feel his power growing out of control. They were all looking out of their windows towards the immense power emanating from house thirteen. Apollo and Will ran out their house and made their way to the dark house. After all, they specialised in medicine . Maria fled back to her house with the Levesques in tow. Hades emerged from his study and hurried to his son's room, while all Nico knew was pain. There were too many people, and he now understood why they all had strange vibes. It was because they were like him. But he could sense them, could feel them and their powers. Nico's own power was too great and he was too young. He had not yet fully mastered being able to deal with others like him, and in truth he had assumed that it was only his family with powers, so he therefore never felt the need to learn how to control being around those with abilities. It was all too much for the youngest Di Angelo.

The first thing that became apparent to Will, as he rushed into the dark house, was power. The house felt like darkness it had seeped into the walls and been absorbed by the floor. There was a surge of power coming from the third floor, and Will followed his dad and Nico's mother up the stairs toward it. They were barred, however, at the second floor by the very person they were rushing to help. Nico's power was so strong it formed a mental barrier at the foot of the staircase to his room. Will, who had the power of healing and benefited from sunlight, was the opposite of the dark power of death that was stopping him at the staircase. Even his father had only made it up two steps before having to brace himself against the wall. Will noticed at the top of the stairs, just above Nico's mother was a man in a suit who looked so much like Nico, but thirty years older. He could only be Nico's father. The man barrelled into the room that was the source of the black power. Will then collapsed to the floor, barely able to stay conscious.

Nico was in a tunnel of black, desperately fighting all these new auras, when a familiar one came up beside him.

"Nico, stop!" roared his father through the hurricane of desperation, "Just stop!"

His father's voice soothed him enough that he stopped giving off waves of darkness. He stopped fighting the auras, and stopped resisting them.

"They're friends, they won't hurt you. Accept them," Maria said soothingly.

Nico allowed himself to relax, and yet he still couldn't muster up the energy to come out of his protective tunnel.

Then he saw it. Light. A sunshine at the end of his tunnel. He heard a voice, one he recognised. Helpfully, his brain provided a name. Will Solace. He slowly made his way toward the sunshine.

"Come on Death Boy, wake up."

Nico returned to consciousness.

"Sunshine."

Nico stopped. Wait, what? The first thing that falls out my mouth as soon as I wake up is sunshine?

Will Solace cracked a smile.

"Hello, Death Boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Nico woke with a pounding headache and blurry memories of the previous afternoon. Vaguely he recalled feeling the new abilities crushing him, destroying him. Then there was light, and sunshine shone through the foggy mist of memories. It came back to him. He remembered feeling pain, not being able to shut out all the powers calling to him, then a face. No, not a face, Will Solace’s face, staring down at him and saying something incomprehensible, before Nico fell into dark unconsciousness.

He had woken later in the day and had his parents explain exactly what was going on. Apparently, these new kids all used to live on an island, in a place they called "Camp Half-Blood". Their parents had decided that their kids needed to see the outside world and interact with normal kids. So, of course they moved to the most abnormal part of the neighborhood. _Great_.

 _Well, wasn’t this just perfect_. New kids move in with weird powers that like to go and mess with his head, and now he finds out that they don’t even know how to control their powers around normal people! And of course, because Nico doesn’t already have the worst luck in the universe, its up to him to show them around school, and show them what to do until they get the hang of their powers.

This was not Nico’s day.

With a sigh, Nico hefted himself out of bed and got ready for the challenging day ahead.

Nico met all of the people he needed to show around right outside of his house. Apparently, Bianca had decided to take some of the girls off his hands. Some of the boys had decided that they knew what to do, so they just went on ahead. Thalia Grace and Kayla Solace were part of the former group, Austin Solace and Tyson Jackson were part of the latter. Nico had no clue where Clarisse had charged off to, and to be honest he didn’t really care. So he had to look after Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Will Solace. Fantastic. He didn’t mind Hazel that much, though.

“So...I’m just gonna head of then, I'll see you guys there," said Jason, after an uncomfortable silence.

He rose swiftly into the air and his intention became obvious. He was going to fly to school. Fly. To school. Because that wouldn't attract any attention.

“STOP!” Nico yelled, when he finally got his voice back. His sudden outburst startled Jason into freezing completely.

“What?” Jason questioned, seeming truly puzzled.

“What? _What_? I’ll tell you what! You can’t just fly to school! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Look, you’ve been pretty sheltered so far so you probably don’t know but people, normal people don’t know about us! They can’t! I don’t know what you’ve been told but out here in the real world we have to hide our powers, and flying to school is definitely not concealing anything!" Nico had to visibly cool down before he completely lost it and summoned an entire battalion of skeletons to help him. “Look, I think it would be best if you just told me what you could do so I know what to expect.”

The entire group of children seemed to be hanging onto his every word.

The blonde—Annabeth, Nico remembered—swiftly nodded. “Well, I can’t do much but my powers increase my intelligence so that I can memorize things much quicker than others. I sometimes know things that I’ve never learned. Percy can control water and breathe underwater and doesn’t ever seem to get wet," she said, holding his eyes all throughout her declaration.

It was painfully obvious that they were dating. The way that he looked at her, and how she answered for both of them with a certain fondness.

A voice interrupted his musings. "Well, my name is Leo, and I can build stuff. Anything, really, I just need to think about it. I can see how things work, how to take them apart, and how to reassemble them.” He gave an impish grin. “It’s completely OK if you think I'm awesome.”

“Leo!" yelled a brown haired girl—Piper—exasperatedly, “Stop messing about!” She turned to look at Nico. "Sorry about him," she said, smiling. Piper was undeniably beautiful. “Hey. I’m Piper. You may already know that I can persuade people to do things, anything that I want them to, I just ask. You’ve already seen what Jason can do.”

 _Another couple_ , was the first thought that came to Nico. He had been with them probably just over 15 minutes and he could already tell that they were comfortable in each other's presence.

Hazel cleared her throat. “Hey, Nico, it’s nice to meet you. You probably already know what I can do, but for everyone else here…I'm Hazel Levesque and I can…well…I guess I can summon precious stones from the ground...so yeah, that’s me.”

Hazel was clearly uncomfortable with the attention, so Nico didn’t dwell on it much and turned immediately to Frank to give Hazel could get a break.

Frank shifted nervously under Nico’s stare and shivered.

“I’m Frank, and I can change shape.”

The answer was short and sweet, Nico liked it the most. It was straight to the point.

Nico reluctantly turned to the final member of their group. He was smiling…again.

“Hey! I’m Will, and I'm great at healing people. I also seem attracted to the sun. I like music, but unlike my siblings I can’t fire an arrow for the life of me.”

He seemed to be practically glowing by the end of his speech. Nico swore his smile grew bigger and brighter every second, and was almost mesmerised. He finally realised he was staring and coughed awkwardly.

“Well then, let’s get going.” Nico began to head off before he was called back by Percy Jackson's voice.

“Hey! We told you our powers, you should tell us your's!” Percy yelled. He rather effectively stopped Nico.

Nico stopped dead. Turning around to face them, he took a deep breath.

“I can raise the dead, summon skeletons, speak with ghosts, and if I wanted to, I can make people into ghosts. I can also effectively teleport with shadows.”

With that, Nico turned away sharply from their shocked faces and headed toward school.

_Please, oh please don’t let any of them be in his classes_


	6. Chapter 6

Hell loomed in front of Nico. It went as far as the eye could see, and housed all sorts of demons and monsters. He sighed, and then promptly decided that he needed to stop sighing. It was becoming an annoying habit. Nico turned to face the group behind him who had been looking at him weirdly since the start of the journey. It was obvious that most of them were uncomfortable, though whether it was with the situation. If it was the fact that they couldn't use their powers, or that they with him, he couldn’t tell.

 

Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. 

 

“So this is what a normal school looks like… it’s nice," he said. He shuffled his feet, clearly wanting someone to say something to break the tension in the atmosphere.

 

“Yes, this is school. This is where you will be spending most of your week days, so get used to it.” 

 

The other kids looked horrified at the prospect.

 

“What?” questioned Nico, as he stared, confused, at the expressions of distress on their faces. 

 

“So we don’t get to choose when we go to school?”

 

“We have to spend all our time here?”

 

“Do they have a swimming pool?” 

 

“When do we get to go outside?”

 

“Yeah, please don’t tell me that we have to spend all our time in this dreary grey building.”

 

Nico secretly agreed with some of the last statement. The school was tall and made of concrete. There were five buildings in all. The art studios and the drama studios occupied the building furthest away. This building was slightly more colourful because the art students had decorated the outside of it. 

 

The English and Languages building occupied the second furthest building, and the building which was third closest was the sports hall. The outside of this building was decorated with wooden paneling, and it was the largest building by far. It housed the basketball courts and the indoor tennis courts as well as the swimming pool and other rooms each dedicated to a certain sport. Nico may hate school, but they had a very good sports program and it seemed to be the focus of the school. In theory, if you were good at sports, you could excel greatly in popularity. The building just behind the main school building housed the music and humanities departments, and finally, the main school housed the maths and science departments, as well as the reception and most of the teachers offices. The school did not have a cafeteria, but it was only a short walk into town, five minutes at most. The thing that Nico liked most about this school was that it was backed against a forest, and Nico loved to disappear into that forest during lunch and break periods. 

 

Nico had been so lost in his thoughts he almost missed Percy’s statement.

 

“Well, lets go in, I sense water in that direction.” He ran off towards the sports hall, and would have clambered over the fence bordering the school premises had Nico not grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

 

Honestly, these new kids were proving more trouble than they were worth.

 

“You first need to get your new schedules, then you need to find your classroom. You're not allowed in the swimming pool unless you are in a lesson or on the school team. Follow me.” Nico dumped a stunned Percy on the floor and headed inside while all his friends stared at Nico in shock. Percy shouldn’t have been stopped by someone so scrawny. Even if he had been caught by surprise, he was still a great fighter. 

 

Nico, meanwhile, had had it. If these new pupils didn’t follow him then he’d leave them to their own devices. He was pretty sure that they would end up missing first period, get lost, and end up in heaps of trouble.

 

He suddenly felt a presence coming up from behind him, and then a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around and almost got blinded. 

 

Will Solace was smiling at him. 

 

“Sorry about my friends, we’ve never been to a normal school before, we’ve only ever known camp.” Behind Will, the gifted kids all wore the expressions of kicked puppies. 

 

Will looked at him then with an expression of complete regret. “Please forgive us, we’re sorry.”

 

Nico sighed.

 

“Just follow me inside.” 

 

Will’s face lit up again for the second time in ten seconds, this time it came back full force and Nico felt like he was staring straight into the sun. In fact he was sure of it, as the sun seemed to be burning his face. With a jerk Nico realised that he was blushing. Dunking his head away from Will he felt his face burning hot. He swore he was the colour of a tomato by now.

 

"Solace stupido. Smettere di sorridere”  Stupid Solace. _Stop smiling._  


 

Will looked at him with a quizzical expression. 

 

“What did you say?”

 

Nico jerked to face him. “Nothing, sorry” 

 

Will opened his mouth, then closed it and stared at something behind Nico’s head. The rest of his friends had stopped as well. 

 

Nico knew without turning his head what they were staring at. 

 

The Hunt had arrived.

 

They all wore silver Parker jackets and a superior expression, they all seemed beautiful, and they were all girls. The Hunt had been founded by Artemis, who apparently used to be the school sports teacher. She was a defiant feminist. She had created a club for girls who wanted to learn how to survive. They joined and were lead by whoever was leader at the time. They learned how to live in the wilderness and how to hunt. They were a group of maidens who lived in the wilderness and hunted and enjoyed just having fun and killing wild animals. They were very strong politically, so no-one could shut down their club, and they hunted all game legally. Artemis had started the  club and her maidens had carried it on. 

 

Zoe nightshade headed the Hunt at school and had for a long time. Bianca had been lieutenant for a long time as well. They strode through the halls, followed by Juliette. She had been member of the hunt for a long time and was serving her last year at school. Everybody knew that she planned on joining the Huntresses of Artemis as soon as she left school. 

The person standing with them however Nico had only seen once before. Thalia Grace stood with the group and seemed to be having a heated discussion with Zoe. 

 

Nico waited patiently for the hunters to cross their path. Juliette offered him a small smile and Bianca waved at him from the back of the group. Even Zoe took time out of her argument to nod at Nico. 

 

The hunters usually hated boys and men alike with a passion. Nico was the exception. Being Bianca’s brother probably had something to do with it. The fact that he had no interest in girls what so ever had helped immensely and pretty much all of the hunters at least tolerated him, most were even friends with him. 

 

As soon as the hunters had rounded the corner, Nico strode towards the devil's door and took a deep breath as his group caught up with him.

 

He knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, however, I was really busy but it's the holidays now so I should be able to post more often now. I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

The devil himself yelled, “Come in!”

Mr Kronos, the headmaster, was cruel and vindictive, as well as violent, and he seriously knew how to hold grudges. He gave Nico’s father a run for his money, and Hades had once held a grudge for 7 years against a baker who got ONE item on their order mixed up. It had ended only when Maria intervened.

The office held a huge desk, and behind it sat Mr Kronos. Other than the desk, which took up the entire back wall, the office was sparsely furnished. Besides the huge floor to ceiling window behind Mr Kronos, the only other notable item was the huge scythe which was hanging from the wall adjacent to Mr Kronos, the same wall in which the door was embedded. The scythe was golden, and rather out of place in a _school_. 

Mr Kronos was not the kind of head teacher you expected in schools nowadays. He was a huge man with huge muscles and a powerful presence. His black curly hair and unnervingly pointy beard contrasted with his strange _golden_ eyes. Eyes that never seemed to stop glaring at students, teachers, and, now that Nico thought about it carefully, everyone in existence. Nico didn’t think he’d ever seen Mr Kronos with a _normal_ expression. Kindness, sadness, joyousness, he seemed to be permanently set on anger. 

“Nico di Angelo, what do _you_ want? I am a very busy man! You cannot simply disturb my precious _time_!”, he roared.

Everyone in the room cringed as soon as their headmaster opened his mouth. He seemed to yell every word he said, even if he was speaking normally. It was terrifying. This was one of the reasons why Nico had not wanted to look after the new kids, looking after the new kids meant entering this room. This room that every student avoided like the plague, The students actively made signs to ward of evil when they passed this door. If you were ever called into this room by Mr Kronos himself you knew you were utterly screwed. 

Nervously Nico opened his mouth and managed to get out, “Sir, these are the new students, school protocol says that they have to be introduced to the headmaster as soon as they enter the premises.” 

Nico looked toward the new students in question, who all looked vaguely traumatised. Even _Mister Sunshine_ over there looked a bit grey. It would have been funny had Nico not also been inside the headmaster's office at the time. 

Mr Kronos eyed the new  students rather impatiently. “Well, introduce yourselves!” he hollered at them. 

“Jason.” “Piper.” “Percy.” “Annabeth.” “Frank.” “Hazel.” “Leo.” “Will.”

“Second names!” Kronos was practically glowing with angry impatience.

“Grace.” “McLean.” “Jackson.” “Chase.” “Zhang.” “Levesque.”  “Valdez.” “Solace.”  

“Now LEAVE.” 

They all scurried out of _that_ room as fast as possible. 

“Who the hell was that!” Percy gasped as soon as they were safe in the school halls all panting, exhausted.

“That was Mr Kronos, the headmaster.” Nico informed them all. “Come on we need to fetch your schedules.” 

It was time to meet the receptionist, and the deputy head because Kronos had decided a while ago that the deputy head could do both jobs.

Mr D was sitting in his usual position behind the front desk with a can of diet coke grumbling about the alcohol ban in school. He wore a loud leopard print shirt as usual, it matched the leopard head, that hung on the wall directly behind Mr D, perfectly. 

Nico felt much more confident with Mr D than Mr Kronos. 

“Sir? Mr D? I have some new students they need their schedules, could you please give them to them.”

Mr D glared at Nico before turning back to his computer.

“Anything else Nathan Diablo?”

“It’s Nico di Angelo sir and no thank you.”

Nico was so done with moody teachers right now and so he moved far away from the front desk and allowed the new kids to sort themselves out. At least this would make him late to first period, which also incidentally meant that he missed Octavian and his gang. First good thing to happen today.

“Hey Nico!”

The eternally bright voice of Sunshine penetrated Nico’s thoughts. 

Nico looked over in annoyance to see that they had all crowded him with their schedules, and the personification of the sun himself was beaming at him. _Beaming_. Nico was so done with these kids.

“Can we see your timetable? We want to see if we share any classes.”

The group surrounding Nico nodded, all Nico could do was sigh once again and hand over his schedule.

The kids in front of him started to crowd Solace now all staring intently at Nico’s schedule then at their own then back to Nico’s. They all seemed to be grinning. Will was the first to stop looking at the slips of paper and to direct his gaze to Nico. Nico almost had to shield his eyes. 

“Come on, we’ve got Greek now.”

We’ve? _We’ve?_ There was no we. There was Nico and there was Will. What on earth was he on about?

Whilst Nico was puzzling this, Will had gotten bored and grabbed Nico by the arm and began marching him down the empty corridors. He, Will, kept glancing back at Nico and overtime he caught his eyes he faced the front with, what Nico was sure was, a blush. 

Nico eventually realised that Will was heading past the corridor they needed to take and dug his heels in, honestly how they managed to get so close to the classroom when Sunshine here evidently didn’t have any clue where they were supposed to be.

Will looked back confused when he felt Nico’s desperate attempts to make them stop. 

“What?” Will asked surprised.

“This is our classroom.” Was all Nico said pointing to the classroom at the end of the adjacent hall. 

A look of embarrassment flooded Will’s face, he nodded and began marching purposefully toward the end of the corridor. Nico heard sniggering from behind them and he looked only to see that Will’s friends had been following them all this time and that Percy and Jason were failing in their attempts to stop laughing.

“You all have Greek?” Nico questioned, surprised.

Annabeth nodded and began to strong-arm Percy down the halls, toward Nico and the classroom. Nico noticed that Will was close to the classroom door, and that they were barely five minutes late, which was good as Nico did enjoy Greek. He hurried down the halls trying to catch up with the usually bright Sunshine. He reached the classroom door just as Solace was about to burst in and caught his hand. Will spun around looking remarkably similar to a tomato, he kept glancing down at his stand which was caught in Nico’s own. 

“You have to knock.” Nico stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Will turned an even darker shade of red and dropped his hand, but not so much that it was forced out of Nico’s grip, their hands remains loosely joined. Nico thought he could hear the not-so-quiet laughter of Percy and Jason behind them. Will confirmed his suspicions by shooting a glare behind them at his friends behind them. Nico took the distraction to remove his hand and raised it to knock on the door. 

“Come in.” A voice called from inside, the distinctive voice of Chiron the Greek teacher.

As Nico entered the rest of the class turned to stare at him and the people who entered after him. 

“Why are you late, Nico? You are usually so punctual.” Chiron fixed him with his famous stare that seemed to look into his soul, however Nico didn’t really notice it because at that moment the entire female population of the classroom was sighing and Nico was looking back to find out why. Annabeth and Piper were busy holding onto their boyfriends and emitting a “this is my boyfriend don’t even think about it.” Frank was clearly showing that he was taken by hugging Hazel, and Leo was evidently not the one they were looking at because he was too scrawny and Nico knew that the girls in his class would just smile at him call him cute and then fan themselves over the next jock that walked past them, so that left… Will. Sure enough all of the girls stares were directed at a certain Sunshine, while he remained utterly oblivious. 

This was going to be a very long day. _Oh boy._

 


End file.
